Aux portes de l'enfer
by SomeTales
Summary: (Spoil saison 3A) La meute de Beacon Hills avait traversé des épreuves plus souvent qu'à son tour. Ils avaient subi des pertes, ils avaient porté le deuil mais ils s'étaient relevés. Mais quand un problème qui n'a rien de surnaturel pointe le bout de son nez, les nerfs de la meute sont mis à rude épreuve et la force des loups ne les sauvera pas cette fois-ci. (Two-shot en cours)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Pour mon premier post sur ce site je vous propose un two-shot dans l'univers de Teen Wolf ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, ça aide toujours à s'améliorer. Et pour les lecteurs-ninja qui lisent sans laisser de traces, et bien merci à aussi ;)**

 **Résumé: (spoil saison 3A) La meute de Beacon Hills avait presque tout vu et était parée à presque toutes les éventualités. Un alpha psychopathe à la soif de sang et de pouvoir ? Aucun problème. Un lézard géant aux griffes acérées qui servait tantôt un photographe rancunier, tantôt un chasseur manipulateur ? Presque une récréation. Une meute d'alphas cherchant à corrompre certains de leurs membres ? Ils avaient subi des pertes, de lourdes pertes mais ils en viendraient à bout. Une Darach adepte des sacrifices humains et sous le charme de l'un des leurs ? Ils y travaillaient. Mais quand un problème n'ayant rien de surnaturel se pose, la force des loups devient subitement inutile. Reste à savoir si leurs nerfs survivront à ces quelques heures de cauchemar.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Scott dévala l'escalier de la maison, sautant les dernières marches avec un tel empressement qu'il manqua de s'écraser contre la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit à la volée mais n'eût pas le temps de faire un pas qu'un raclement de gorge le fit s'immobiliser. Avec une lenteur exagérée, le jeune homme se retourna vers le seul être sur cette Terre encore capable d'impressionner le puissant loup-garou qu'il était. Sa mère. Mélissa McCall se tenait aux pieds de l'escalier, les bras croisés.

\- Où tu crois aller comme ça ?

\- Euh… A une réunion de meute ?

Scott tritura nerveusement son casque devant le regard inquisiteur de sa mère.

\- Tu n'aurais rien oublié aujourd'hui ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, incapable de mettre le doigt sur ce qui pouvait lui être sorti de l'esprit. La sonnette l'interrompit dans ses réflexions et il ouvrit la bouche face à sa propre stupidité. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? La sœur de sa mère, sa tante donc, devait passer aujourd'hui. Les deux femmes avaient récemment repris contact après une longue séparation due à un déménagement. Ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là, Scott devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention à tous les détails, trop obnubilé qu'il était par des affaires plus importantes que sa tante récemment réapparue. Du genre une bande d'Alphas en colère et une psychopathe qui sacrifiait des gens en pleine forêt ! Il n'empêche que ladite tante venait de le serrer dans ses bras en s'épanchant sur le fait que son neveu avait tellement grandi, et qu'il était presque un homme, et à quel point il était beau et bla bla bla… Comme à son habitude, Scott sourit et répondit avec amabilité, mais son esprit était déjà bien loin de ces retrouvailles familiales, à tel point qu'il remarqua à peine sa mère gazouiller au-dessus d'un couffin. Au bout d'une longue dizaine de minutes, les deux femmes semblèrent bouger enfin, cependant, l'air sérieux de Mélissa une fois sur le perron surprit son fils.

\- Rappelle-toi, commença l'infirmière, en cas de problème tu peux appeler sur mon portable, on sera de retour ce soir, très tard. Elle insista lourdement sur le mot « problème », lançant un regard entendu à son fils.

\- Les affaires sont dans le sac, il y a tout ce dont tu as besoin pour la journée, le numéro du pédiatre, les dosettes de lait son déjà faites et si jamais Rory se réveille et que ce n'est ni pour un biberon ni pour le changer, donne-lui sa peluche et il devrait se rendormir, appelle-moi en cas de problème. Ajouta sa tante.

\- A ce soir mon chéri. Lança Mélissa

La porte claqua, et quelques secondes plus tard, la voiture quittait l'allée, laissant le loup-garou seul. Scott cligna des yeux. D'accord. Il aurait peut-être dû être un peu plus attentif à ce que lui avait dit sa mère car il ne se souvenait pas avoir accepter de garder son cousin. De garder son cousin Rory, d'à peine six mois toute la journée et une partie de la nuit ! Le jeune homme commença à paniquer. Il fit les cents pas, passant et repassant sa main dans ses cheveux, habitude volée à Stiles lorsqu'il était nerveux. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pris à sa mère et à sa tante de lui laisser un bébé pendant aussi longtemps sans lui demander son avis ? -enfin lui redemander- L'adolescent était à peine capable de s'occuper de lui-même ! Et il avait une réunion ! Scott fit un mouvement brusque en se retournant et le casque, qu'il avait préalablement posé sur un meuble de l'entrée, chuta sur le sol dans un bruit à réveiller les morts. Le loup se figea aussitôt, s'attendant à ce que le petit se mette à hurler. N'entendant rien, il s'approcha du couffin. Le bébé dormait toujours à poings fermés, sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque aussi réguliers qu'un métronome. Scott soupira de soulagement, au moins, le petit Rory semblait avoir le sommeil lourd, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Seulement, son cousin ne dormirait pas continuellement jusqu'au retour de sa mère, à moins de l'assommer, ce qui voulait dire que Scott allait avoir besoin d'aide. Il se rua sur son téléphone.

ooOOOoo

Scott sortit de la maison à vive allure dès qu'il perçut le son familier du moteur. La voiture s'arrêta en travers de son allée, sans prendre la peine de se garer correctement et son conducteur s'éjecta vivement du véhicule avant de se précipiter vers lui.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu es blessé ? Il y a un loup psychopathe mort sur ton parquet, c'est ça ?

\- Non Stiles, tout va bien. Le rassura Scott en voyant son meilleur ami s'agiter en tous sens.

L'humain s'immobilisa, coupé en plein élan et sa mâchoire se décrocha.

\- Tout va bien. Tout va bien ?! Alors explique moi pourquoi tu m'as appelé en catastrophe en me disant, je cite, « Viens ici le plus vite possible, on a un gros problème » espèce de loup-garou mélodramatique ! Parce que je te jure que si tu n'as pas une bonne explication pour la bonne douzaine de crise cardiaque que j'ai failli avoir sur le trajet, je t'enfonce une branche de sorbier toute entière là où tu sais !

\- On a vraiment un gros problème.

Sans un mot de plus, le loup saisi son meilleur ami par les épaules et le poussa dans la maison. Les yeux de Stiles tombèrent sur le couffin, toujours au sol avant de revenir vers son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de kidnapper un gosse ?! T'es devenu fou !

\- Je l'ai pas kidnappé Stiles ! répondit Scott en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est mon cousin, Rory, sa mère est sortie avec la mienne et je dois le garder ce soir, enfin elles rentreront tard, donc sûrement dans la nuit.

\- Alors déjà, peut-être qu'elles seront là vite tu ne sais…

\- Stiles ! Je dois maintenir un gamin de six mois en vie pendant toute une journée!

L'hyperactif sembla se reprendre, puis il réalisa et se décomposa.

\- Tu n'as jamais gardé un enfant de six mois ?

\- Non, jamais. Et toi non plus.

\- Qui serait assez inconscient pour te confier un bébé ?

\- Et ben ma tante.

\- On est dans la merde.

ooOOOoo

« C'est la cata ! » Voilà les mots que Stiles avait balancé -comprenez hurlé- en entrant comme une furie dans le loft de Derek. Il va sans dire que si l'hyperactif avait débarqué à toute allure dans le loft, sans même prendre la peine de frapper, cela voulait dire qu'il avait les mains libres, et donc que Scott se retrouvait à grimper les étages pour atteindre la demeure Hale avec le sac contenant les affaires du bébé sur l'épaule et le dit bébé, toujours endormi dans son couffin, au bout du bras. Le jeune homme entendit Cora, Isaac, qui avait déserté la résidence McCall pour aller voir Derek, et ce dernier demander précipitamment à Stiles ce qu'il se passait. L'adolescent se retourna en pointant le doigt vers la porte, lançant un « ça ! », au moment même où Scott arrivait à l'entrée du loft.

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda aussitôt Derek, l'air absolument ravi. -notez l'ironie-

\- C'est un bébé gros malin, répondit Stiles, tu sais, un mini être humain, un petit truc qui bave…

\- Et qui pleure. Acheva Isaac.

Derek grogna. -étonnant non ? -

\- Je sais ce qu'est un bébé Stiles ! Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi vous amenez un bébé chez moi ?!

\- Est-ce que vous avez enlevé un bébé ? demanda soudain Cora, l'air horrifié.

Stiles se retourna vers Scott avec un air triomphant qui fit soupirer ce dernier.

\- Ah ! Tu vois que c'est tout à fait crédible.

\- Ce n'est pas un compliment Stiles. Objecta le loup.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Derek, Cora et Isaac qui le dévisageait avec étonnement.

\- Il s'appelle Rory, il a six mois, c'est mon cousin et je dois le garder jusqu'à ce soir, tard.

Il y eût un silence. Isaac dévisageait Scott de manière dérangeante et un peu moqueuse, semblant le juger. Il faut dire qu'avec son sac à nounours sur l'épaule, un cosy pendu au bout de son bras et sa tête de six pieds de long, le loup-garou devait avoir fière allure. Cora, elle, se tourna vers son frère qui arborait une expression particulièrement renfrognée, même pour lui.

\- Très bien, vous ne l'avez pas enlevé et c'est une bonne chose, ça prouve que vous n'êtes pas totalement stupides, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait chez moi ?!

\- On a réunion de meute non ? répondit Stiles.

\- D'ailleurs, on ne peut pas rester, il faut que Rory reste chez moi, on est simplement venu vous prévenir que la réunion ne se ferait pas ici.

Derek ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Quoi ? Non, la réunion se fait ici.

\- Trop tard Sourwolf, j'ai déjà prévenu Lydia et Allison qu'on se retrouvait chez Scott, interrompit Stiles, et puis réfléchit, si on reste ici, Rory reste aussi et ça veut dire qu'on étale tout le joyeux foutoir que constitue ses affaires de bébé partout dans ton loft parfaitement organisé.

Derek se tut une seconde, dévisageant Stiles, et Scott crut un instant que le loup allait se jeter sur son meilleur ami pour l'étriper. Mais il se tourna finalement vers Isaac et sa sœur.

\- Dans la voiture.

Tous prirent le chemin inverse et Scott ne cessa de ruminer que décidemment, personne ne voulait l'aider et prendre le sac, ou le bébé tiens, le bébé ça aurait été pas mal. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la Jeep et Derek fit ronronner le moteur de sa Camaro. Mais alors que Scott se glissait difficilement sur la banquette arrière, Cora retint la portière.

\- Vous êtes venu jusqu'ici sans siège auto ?

Scott grimaça alors que Stiles mettait le contact, répondant sans même regarder la jeune Hale.

\- J'ai pas de siège auto mais on a bien mieux que ça ! Un conducteur super prudent et un super garou qui va bien tenir son cousin jusqu'à la maison !

\- Mais pourquoi vous l'avez amené ?

\- Et le laisser seul à la maison ?! s'offusqua Scott

\- T'aurais pu le surveiller, Stiles serait venu tout seul. Répondit la jeune Hale en roulant des yeux. D'ailleurs pourquoi vous avez pris ses affaires ?

\- On savait pas trop si le grand méchant Alpha voudrait quitter sa tanière. Répondit Stiles avec un sourire moqueur.

Cora soupira mais claqua tout de même la portière et alla s'engouffrer dans la Camaro de son frère. Scott se trémoussa de longues secondes sur son siège avant de parvenir à s'attacher et à caler le couffin sur ses genoux. Il enroula solidement ses bras autour de son chargement.

\- C'est bon Scotty ? T'es paré ?

\- Ouais on peut y aller.

De là où il était, Derek dût l'entendre car il démarra aussitôt et s'engagea sur la route sans aucune considération pour les limitations de vitesse. Evidemment, Stiles ayant promis d'être prudent, les deux amis n'arrivèrent que plusieurs minutes plus tard, ayant passé tout le trajet à prier pour que le petit monstre ne se réveille pas, pour constater que la Camaro était déjà garée et que ses passagers n'étaient plus en vue. Scott s'extirpa tant bien que mal de la Jeep et Stiles se pencha pour attraper le sac, faisant soupirer son meilleur ami de soulagement. Les deux adolescents entrèrent dans la maison pour trouver Derek, Isaac, Cora, Lydia et Allison éparpillés dans le salon. Scott fronça légèrement les sourcils, tentant de se rappeler s'il avait pensé à fermer en partant lorsqu'il vit Isaac agiter son double des clés devant son nez. Scott s'avança dans son salon pour déposer le couffin dans lequel, miraculeusement, Rory dormait toujours. Il vit du coin de l'œil Stiles s'affaler dans le canapé, dérangeant Isaac au passage, et Lydia et Allison le dévisager. La vénitienne leva un sourcil inquisiteur et Scott dût s'expliquer pour ce qu'il lui semblait être la millième fois.

\- Rory, six mois, mon cousin, sous ma garde jusqu'à ce soir, c'est pour ça qu'on fait la réunion de meute ici. On peut commencer ou on va s'épancher ?

Lydia émit un petit bruit moqueur que le loup préféra ne pas relever pendant qu'Allison tentait de cacher le rire qui lui avait échapper, ce que Stiles ne se fatigua pas à faire. Scott entreprenait donc de fusiller son meilleur ami du regard lorsque Derek se leva – il y en a au moins un qui ne perd pas de vue leurs objectifs-.

\- Bon, aucunes traces de Jennifer à son appartement et elle ne s'est pas non plus approchée du loft ou du manoir. Elle n'est pas retournée au lycée ?

\- Tu veux dire, depuis qu'on a découvert qu'entre deux cours elle sacrifiait des gens ? lança Stiles. Etonnamment, non, elle ne s'est pas pointée pour assurer son cours.

Derek grogna vaguement, avant de poursuivre.

\- Pas même dans les sous-sols ?

\- Non, ou en tout cas son odeur n'y est pas. Répondit Isaac.

Scott ouvrit la bouche pour informer la meute que la Darach ne se cacherait surement pas là où ils étaient susceptibles de lui tomber dessus mais il fut interrompu par un bruit. Ou plutôt par un changement de bruit. Le rythme cardiaque de son cousin venait d'avoir un sursaut, signe avant-coureur de son réveil. Le jeune McCall se tourna vers les autres pour constater que tous les loups le fixaient pendant que ceux qui n'étaient pas doués d'une ouïe surnaturelle fixaient lesdits loups. Il grogna de dépit.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous faites tous cette tête-là ? On vous a mis sur pause ou quoi ? Isaac fait sa tête de catastrophe imminente. Pourquoi Isaac fait sa tête de catastrophe imminente ?!

\- Stiles, ferme-la.

Scott remercia silencieusement Lydia de couper court à la panique de son meilleur ami et s'approcha du couffin.

\- Il se réveille c'est ça ?

Personne n'eût le temps de répondre à Allison car Rory s'étira en laissant entendre un geignement adorable. Adorable mais annonciateur du début des problèmes. Scott alla se planter devant le couffin et glissa sa main dans sa nuque. Rory ouvrit de grands yeux bleus et s'agita un peu plus.

\- Scotty ? Pas que je remette en cause tes méthodes d'éducation mais… tu comptes le laisser dans ce truc toute la journée ?

Le jeune homme observa son meilleur ami une seconde puis reposa les yeux sur le petit, le fixant comme si une bombe allait lui exploser à la figure. Il attrapa finalement son cousin et le cala naturellement contre sa hanche.

\- Hey Rory. Stiles, tu veux aller chercher son tapis de jeu s'il te plait ?

\- Oui, Maman.

\- Oh ferme-la.

L'hyperactif rejoint l'entrée en grommelant contre ses foutus amis qui ne lui parlait que quand ils avaient besoin de lui et pour lui dire de la fermer ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel au loup garou. Stiles revint quelques secondes plus tard et installa le tapis de jeu aux pieds du canapé, Scott y posa le petit et s'assit en tailleur près de lui.

\- Et du côté de Deucalion ? demanda-t-il en saisissant un hochet qu'il agita machinalement au-dessus de son cousin

Derek jeta un regard à sa sœur.

\- Deucalion a un tour d'avance sur nous… Si on ne trouve pas comment l'arrêter, Derek va…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et un éclair de tristesse passa dans ses prunelles. Derek prit sa main et la serra un instant, ce que personne ne prit la peine de commenter sous peine de déclencher la fureur Hale.

\- On trouvera. Lança Isaac, sûr de lui. Evidemment qu'on ne va pas les laisser faire. Il est hors de question que Derek soit obligé de les rejoindre.

\- Isaac, intervint l'Alpha, je peux prendre soin de moi-même, ça ira.

Le bêta leva les yeux au ciel. Scott fit signe à Isaac de laisser tomber, de toute façon Derek-solitaire-Hale n'admettrait jamais qu'on puisse prendre soin de lui. Il reporta son attention sur son cousin qui jouait en gazouillant. Lydia se limait les ongles en posant de temps un autre, quand elle croyait que personne ne la voyait, un regard attendri sur le bébé. Cora l'observait comme s'il pouvait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre pendant qu'Isaac et Stiles se moquaient ouvertement de Scott qui jouait avec lui comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Allison mit peu de temps à rejoindre Scott sur le sol du salon, ce dernier s'extasiant intérieurement sur le calme de son cousin.

ooOOOoo

Calme ? C'était bien ce qu'avait pensé Scott ? Impossible. Cela faisait bien une demi-heure que Rory hurlait comme un fou, ne s'arrêtant que pour reprendre son souffle. Il avait eu son biberon, ce qui l'avait calmé cinq minutes, il avait été changé mais le petit brun continuait à crier à s'en exploser les cordes vocales.

\- Stiles ! beugla Scott. Où est cette foutue peluche ?!

La voix étouffée de son meilleur ami lui parvint.

\- J'en sais rien ! Mais si je la trouve je te jure que je te la colle dans la figure !

Rory braillait toujours, désormais callé contre la hanche de Lydia qui marchait de long en large, faisant claquer ses hauts talons au rythme de ses pas. Allison, qui venait de passer le relais après avoir chantonné à l'oreille de la bombe humaine sans réussir à le faire taire, se laissa lourdement tombé sur le canapé McCall. Scott adressa un regard d'excuse à sa meute. Isaac se massa les tempes, pendant que Scott crut mourir sous le feu croisé des regards meurtriers de Derek et Cora. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi ils étaient encore là ? Et bien Stiles avait menacé de recouvrir d'aconit la totalité de la surface du loft si Derek, Cora ou Isaac osait quitter la maison et avait usé de menaces du même genre à l'encontre de la garde-robe de Lydia. Alors oui, ils auraient pu partir tout de même pour échapper à cette torture auditive, mais aucun des trois loups ou de la Banshee ne bougeaient. Scott finit par se lever et rejoindre Stiles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fou ?!

\- Est-ce que tu vois une seule peluche toi ? Parce que moi pas !

Le loup scruta les affaires éparpillées sur le sol sans y voir la précieuse peluche et se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Ma tante a dit qu'elle était dans le sac, tu crois qu'elle l'a oublié ou qu'elle l'a juste mise autre part ? demanda Scott, un désespoir flagrant dans la voix.

\- Pour notre santé mentale il vaut mieux qu'elle l'ait simplement mal rangé.

Ils soupirèrent de concert puis Scott releva brusquement la tête en entendant la voix de Derek.

\- Lydia bon sang mais fais-le taire !

\- Tu crois que c'est si facile ?!

Il y eût un silence et, quelques secondes plus tard, Allison débarqua dans la pièce en tirant Isaac par le poignet, rapidement suivie de Lydia et Cora. Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

\- Vous n'avez quand même pas laissé Derek-Alpha-arracheur-de-gorge-Hale seul avec un bébé en train de hurler ?! Hein ? Vous avez pas fait ça pas vrai ?!

\- Il n'avait qu'à tenir sa langue au lieu de me demander de calmer le gamin. Si c'est si simple il n'a qu'à le faire lui.

\- C'est bon Stiles ! Mon frère n'est pas un monstre, il ne va pas l'étrangler non plus.

Cora eût à peine finit sa phrase qu'un silence tomba sur la maison. Un vrai silence. Les adolescents se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de tous se précipiter dans le salon. Derek n'avait tout de même pas étouffé le petit avec un oreiller… Même dans un accès de colère… Il n'aurait pas fait ça, hein ?

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette première partie, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu, enfin pour les quelques potentielles personnes qui auront atterries ici. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, en espérant que les personnages vous plaisent et sont un minimum respectés :)**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous! Je vous retrouve pour la suite (et fin) de ce two-shot qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Réponse aux reviews (parce qu'il y en a eu !) en fin de chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Scott fut le premier dans le salon et pila net, ses yeux manquant de sortir de leurs orbites. Evidemment, son meilleur ami, qui arrivait à pleine vitesse, heurta durement son dos. L'hyperactif se massa le front en grommelant contre les muscles surnaturels de son meilleur ami et se glissa entre l'épaule du latino et le mur afin de pouvoir voir. Scott sentit la présence des autres dans son dos mais il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard de… de ça.

Derek Hale, LE Derek Hale, tout de cuir vêtu, était assis sur le canapé avec un bébé de six mois qu'il maintenait assis sur ses genoux et faisait rougeoyer ses yeux… obtenant un regard fasciné de l'enfant.

\- Oh mon dieu.

Scott ne put qu'approuver intérieurement Lydia. La meute toute entière s'était figée avec de grands yeux et Stiles ne cessait de jeter des regards hallucinés à son meilleur ami. Scott tourna la tête pour constater que seule Cora affichait un léger sourire. Soudain, les rires de Rory, attirèrent l'attention du jeune homme. Le petit éclatait de rire face aux yeux rougeoyants de Derek et l'Alpha lui-même en semblait surpris. Scott se passa une énième fois la main dans les cheveux lorsque Lydia l'interpella.

\- Scott… Ton cousin est cinglé.

Les adolescents avancèrent dans le salon sans un bruit et l'idée de se moquer eût à peine le temps d'effleurer Stiles que Derek prit la parole avec un calme surprenant.

\- Si l'un de vous fait le moindre commentaire je le tue.

\- Ça nous viendrait pas à l'esprit. répondit l'adolescent du tac au tac, la voix emplie de sarcasme.

Isaac se laissa tomber aux pieds du canapé, savourant le calme de la maison les yeux fermés. Lydia soupira et tira une chaise, Stiles s'affala sur le bout du canapé en veillant à ne pas toucher Derek, Allison s'assit près de Lydia et Cora s'installa sur le bord de la fenêtre en soupirant. Mais quand Scott s'avança en direction du fauteuil, un grondement menaçant l'arrêta dans son mouvement. Il se retourna lentement pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

\- Débarrasse-moi de lui. Grogna Derek

\- S'il pleure je te le rends.

\- S'il pleure tu te démerdes.

Scott soupira et attrapa son cousin en priant pour qu'il ne se remette pas à brailler. Mais l'enfant s'accrocha à son cou et joua avec les galons de son sweat en babillant. L'adolescent s'assit alors que Derek s'enfonçait dans le canapé en ruminant. Scott ne put s'empêcher de penser que, de tous ses amis, pas un n'avait été foutu de faire du baby-sitting à un moment ou à un autre, ce qui aurait pourtant été très utile. Stiles était fils unique et jamais personne n'aurait osé lui confier un enfant, tout comme lui, Lydia ne s'était jamais abaissée à garder un bébé pour de l'argent, Allison avait toujours dû se faire discrète et ne l'avait donc jamais fait non plus entre ses multiples déménagements, la situation familiale d'Isaac ne s'y était jamais prêtée, sans parler de Derek et Cora. En bref, sa tante et sa mère étaient complètement inconscientes. Scott s'assit donc prudemment sur le sol, écarta les jambes dans une position tout sauf élégante et posa le petit garçon entre celle-ci, allongé sur le tapis de jeu, avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable. Le loup attrapa un anneau appartenant à son cousin et le lui agita sous le nez une nouvelle fois. Les petites menottes du bébé se tendirent pour l'attraper et, tandis que Scott continuait à l'occuper distraitement, la meute souffla de soulagement. Le silence se fit dans la pièce, savouré par tous, ou presque tous. L'une des personnes présentes haïssait le silence sous toutes ses formes. Même après avoir subi un boucan de tous les diables qui lui avait laissé les tympans écorchés, il ne le supportait pas, tout valait mieux que le silence.

\- Je déteste les enfants, je ne veux pas d'enfants, ne me laissez jamais avoir un enfant.

\- Compte sur nous. Répliqua Isaac en se massant de nouveau les tempes.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, pas certain que la raison pour laquelle le bêta ne voulait pas que lui, hyperactif de son état, ait un enfant soit celle qu'il avait lui-même imaginé. Allison leva les yeux au ciel et rejoignit une nouvelle fois Scott sur le sol. Si elle n'accorda qu'un bref regard à son… ex petit ami ? presque ex ? bref à Scott, le bambin en revanche obtint immédiatement toute l'attention de la chasseuse. Stiles roula des yeux et failli avoir un haut le cœur tant la vue de l'ancien couple, assis par terre, avec un bébé qui aurait pu être le leur, pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures, était écœurante. Et déprimante.

\- N'importe quoi ! Je suis sûre que tu adores les enfants, et que tu n'es pas le seul.

Les yeux d'Allison glissèrent sur Derek qui montra les dents et se renfrogna encore un peu plus -si c'était possible- sur le canapé. Isaac ferma les yeux avec un petit sourire, l'air de vouloir faire une sieste et Stiles exposa avec passion les pour et les contre des enfants. Scott décrocha rapidement tandis que seule Allison semblait prêter attention aux babillages du jeune homme.

ooOOOoo

Rory ne se fit plus remarquer de l'après-midi. Derek et Stiles se chamaillèrent, Scott, Stiles et Isaac parlèrent Lacrosse, Cora se permit de bercer quelques minutes le bébé dans ses bras malgré ses affirmations qu'elle « n'aimait pas les enfants ». Derek refusa catégoriquement de le prendre à nouveau sous peine de s'en servir de munition contre Scott, Stiles refusa car il avait peur de le faire tomber, Isaac se retrouva donc avec un enfant dans les bras sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et s'installa sur le canapé en le faisant sautiller sur ses genoux, déclenchant les rires de Rory. Allison et Lydia jouaient avec lui de bon cœur lorsqu'elles ne discutaient pas de tout et de rien et Scott, qui s'occupait de lui 90% du temps, lorsqu'il ne parvenait à le refiler à aucun de ses amis, scrutait l'horloge avec application. Et puis tout bascula à nouveau, ce fut le retour de l'enfer, le retour du chaos. Rory se mit à hurler dans les bras d'Isaac.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? brailla Cora, plus fort que l'enfant.

\- Mais rien ! Il a fait une drôle de tête et il s'est mis à pleurer !

La louve vit rouge et semblait vouloir égorger le pauvre bêta -décidemment c'est de famille- lorsque la voix de Lydia, d'un calme olympien, s'éleva.

\- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il a faim ? Tout bêtement.

Scott se tourna vers l'horloge qu'il regardait pourtant régulièrement sans vraiment la voir. Il cligna des yeux. 20h30. Où était passée son après-midi ? Il soupira. D'un côté il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et avait l'impression de ne pas avoir profité tant Rory l'avait accaparé, mais de l'autre il se réjouissait de voir l'heure du retour de sa mère et surtout de sa tante si proche. En attendant, le jeune McCall avait un bébé à nourrir. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il mourrait de faim.

\- Quelqu'un a faim ?

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui et le loup n'eût besoin d'aucune réponse. Son regard fit la navette entre son cousin et sa meute avec un air perdu qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Lydia.

\- Donne-le à Allison, je me charge du biberon, toi commande les pizzas et bon Dieu Stiles si tu ne mets pas la main sur cette fichue peluche je jure de te tuer de mes propres mains !

Il y eût un silence puis la brune retira Rory des bras de Scott, ce dernier dégaina son téléphone pendant que Lydia se rendait à la cuisine, un Stiles trainant des pieds sur ses talons. Scott commanda sans même prendre la peine de demander aux autres ce qu'ils voulaient, il connaissait déjà leurs préférences par cœur, pour le nombre de soirées qu'ils avaient passé assis sur les canapés ou directement sur le sol, devant un film, à manger des pizzas et à profiter les uns des autres, même des plus grognons. Il vit du coin de l'œil, Lydia revenir armée de son biberon et s'emparer du petit fauteur de troubles qui s'arrêta de hurler dès que la tétine franchit ses lèvres. Mais aucunes traces de Stiles. L'adolescent tapait un message pour sa mère afin de lui dire que tout allait bien lorsque le cri triomphant de son meilleur ami lui fit lever la tête.

\- Oh bon sang ! Vous devinerez jamais !

Scott haussa les sourcils avec surprise. Un bras apparut alors dans l'encadrement de la porte, agitant une peluche. Une peluche qui, à bien y regarder... était un loup.

\- Ahaa ! lança l'hyperactif. Vous avez vu ça ? A croire qu'hurler à la lune est dans les gènes de la famille.

Les grognements combinés des garous n'effacèrent pas le petit sourire de Stiles alors qu'il s'avançait pour déposer la peluche près du petit garçon. Dès que celui-ci eût fini son biberon, il agrippa sa peluche fétiche comme un noyé tandis que la rousse le reposait doucement dans son couffin. Lydia afficha un petit sourire moqueur qui fit rouler Isaac des yeux alors que Derek lorgnait d'un mauvais œil l'animal en peluche, si bien que Scott se dit que si les regards pouvaient tuer, cette pauvre peluche se serait désintégrée. A l'instar de toute la meute d'ailleurs.

\- Alors ? On se fait tous les Iron Man ? Les Avengers ? J'ai envie de voir un Marvel.

La voix de Stiles attira l'attention de son meilleur ami. Il se trouvait assis en tailleur devant la télé, sortant du meuble plusieurs DVD.

\- Encore ? demanda Isaac. T'en as pas marre ? Tu dois tous les connaître par cœur.

\- Et alors ?

\- Vous voulez pas regarder un film ou rien n'explose pour une fois ? lança Lydia en rangeant – enfin- sa lime à ongles.

\- Si tu nous mets une comédie romantique je ne garantis pas ta sécurité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à mes comédies romantiques ?

\- Oh rien, juste que ça soit toujours la même chose.

Alors que Cora et Lydia se chamaillaient plus ou moins gentiment sous le regard d'Allison dont les yeux passaient de l'une à l'autre de manière comique, Derek s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé, comme s'il tentait de s'y enterrer, en se pinçant l'arête du nez, visiblement exaspéré. Isaac se leva et alla rejoindre Stiles en passant juste sous le nez de Scott. Avec ces deux-là aux commandes, le sol commença rapidement à ressembler à un champ de bataille, des tas de DVD étalés autour des deux adolescents. Scott soupira et jeta un œil à son cousin qui agitait les mains avec de moins en moins d'entrain et un large sourire prit place sur le visage du loup lorsqu'il vit les paupières du bébé se soulever de plus en plus difficilement. Soudain, et alors que ses sens lupins semblaient lui avoir fait défaut, la sonnerie retentit, menaçant de réveiller totalement le monstre. Scott se précipita dans l'entrée, croisant au passage le regard plus désespéré que moqueur de Derek qui avait bien entendu repéré l'intrus, lui. L'adolescent ouvrit la porte à la volée, faisant sursauter le livreur et s'empara des huit cartons de pizzas avant de fourrer un billet dans la main de l'homme en lançant un rapide « merci » et de refermer la porte aussi sec. Il avait une meute affamée à nourrir tout de même ! Le jeune McCall revint finalement dans le salon, armé de ses cartons de pizzas pour constater que Lydia et Cora se tournaient le dos en affichant la même moue boudeuse, que Derek n'avait pas bouger de son canapé, que Rory était finalement tombé dans les bras de Morphée et que Stiles et Isaac se regardaient comme s'ils venaient de monter un complot mondial visant à détruire l'humanité. Ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour le choix du film, même si l'adolescent ne doutait pas que la volonté de Lydia concernant l'absence d'explosions serait respectée - on parlait de Lydia Martin après tout- ou presque. Scott posa les pizzas sur la table basse alors qu'Allison se levait naturellement pour se rendre à la cuisine, revenant un peu plus tard avec plusieurs bouteilles prises dans le frigo et les verres qui les accompagnaient.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ? demanda Scott en scrutant son meilleur ami.

\- Ahaha ! Mystère, répondit celui-ci, Isaac ? Tu lances le film ?

Scott lança un regard sceptique à son meilleur ami, s'attendant au pire venant de l'association Stilinski-Lahey.

\- Fais pas cette tête Scotty ! Tout le monde aime ce film ! Et puis c'est un de tes DVD je te rappelle.

Scott capitula et s'installa dans le canapé, rapidement rejoint par Stiles qui s'affala avec la douceur d'un mammouth, à moitié sur Scott. Cora s'assit de l'autre côté de Derek qui n'avait pas quitté son air renfrogné. Isaac s'assit sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre les jambes de Scott. Lydia et Allison se partagèrent le fauteuil et les pizzas furent entamées. Isaac se décida ensuite à lancer le film. Il y eût une seconde de flottement durant laquelle tous semblaient craindre le choix de Stiles et Isaac, puis un thème bien connu empli la pièce et Scott se détendit. Il était totalement partant pour un séjour à Poudlard. Le loup garou jeta un œil à son cousin qui dormait comme un bien heureux avant de se concentrer sur le film. Décidemment la meute n'était pas la seule à avoir une vie mouvementée, c'était rassurant.

ooOOOoo

Regarder un film plus ou moins tous étalés aux quatre coins de la pièce fut agréable, habituel, normal après tous les évènements qui leurs tombaient successivement dessus. Stiles faisait son possible pour contenir ses commentaires sans grand succès et tous étaient absorbés par les aventures de ce pauvre Harry Potter qui, du haut de ses 14 ans, se retrouvait au fin fond d'un cimetière totalement glauque. Même Derek avait quitté son regard de tueur pour une expression neutre qui laissait supposer qu'il suivait un minimum le film. Puis, alors que Lord Voldemort entamait un glorieux monologue, des geignements bas se firent entendre. Tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers Scott qui soupira de lassitude. Il se leva péniblement, dérangeant au passage Stiles qui était à moitié affalé sur lui, et Isaac, jusque-là appuyé contre ses jambes. L'adolescent rejoignit rapidement le couffin et constata que le bébé n'était pas tout à fait réveillé mais que cela ne tarderait pas. Or ni ses nerfs, ni ceux de la meute ne survivraient à une nouvelle crise de larmes. Dans un éclair de génie, il prit son cousin dans ses bras et retourna sur le canapé pour reprendre sa place initiale, installant son cousin sur son torse. Les autres lui jetèrent un regard interloqué mais, au bout de quelques secondes à peine, Rory sembla replonger dans le sommeil et Scott sourit de toutes ses dents, l'air particulièrement fier de lui. Rory ne s'agita plus et Scott ne dut dire que deux fois à Stiles de faire attention au petit garçon assoupi. Le film s'acheva bientôt et Isaac s'empressa de ramper -oui, oui ramper - jusqu'au lecteur pour lancer le volume cinq de la saga. Personne ne protesta à la mise en route du film suivant, pas même Derek qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Les boites de pizzas vides étaient entassées sur le sol près de la table basse tandis que celle-ci était envahi de verres et bouteilles de sodas vides parmi lesquelles un biberon était abandonné.

ooOOOoo

Lorsque le second générique de fin défila, Derek bondit presque sur ses pieds, comme s'il n'attendait que ça, faisant grogner Cora qui s'était inconsciemment appuyée contre son frère.

\- Debout Cora. On rentre.

\- Quoi ? Vous restez pas jusqu'au retour de Mélissa ? demanda Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pour qui tu nous as pris Stiles ? C'est vous les baby-sitters, pas nous, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, on serait parti depuis des heures.

Le ton toujours très avenant de Derek fit une fois de plus bougonner Stiles, qui fut bien le seul à relever la mauvaise humeur du loup de naissance puisqu'elle était, comme souvent, dirigée contre lui. Cora en revanche, nota une toute autre partie de l'argumentation de son frère.

\- Tu vas dire que c'est de ma faute si on est restés ? Je déteste les enfants.

\- Tu adores Harry Potter.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à t'en aller.

Derek grogna, façon très Derekienne de mettre fin à une conversation qui l'ennuyait et enfila sa mythique veste de cuir. Cora l'imita et ils prirent la direction de la porte sous les regards indifférents des filles, celui agacé de Stiles et ceux implorants d'Isaac et Scott, l'un demandant à ce qu'on ne le laisse pas seul avec la mini bombe et l'autre voyant son meilleur moyen de faire taire son cousin disparaitre. L'Alpha s'arrêta un instant et lança, sans se retourner.

\- Entrainement à l'entrepôt demain, 13h.

Isaac et Scott hochèrent la tête avec une parfaite synchronisation mais Derek ne se tourna même pas vers eux et sortit. Moins d'une minute plus tard, le ronronnement de la Camaro s'éloignait dans la rue. Une fois les Hale disparus, Lydia se leva à son tour et fit glisser sur son épaule ses cheveux toujours impeccables. Elle regarda l'horloge, près d'une heure du matin.

\- Il est tard, je pense que je vais rentrer aussi. Je te ramène Allison ?

La brune n'eût pas le temps de répondre que les plaintes de Stiles retentirent.

\- Quoi ?! Mais vous rigolez ! Mélissa n'est même pas rentrée. C'est pas parce que Derek et Cora-l'asociabilité-est-dans-la-famille-depuis-des-générations-Hale sont partis comme les lâcheurs qu'ils sont que vous devez y aller aussi. Vous imaginez s'il se réveille ? S'il y a un problème ? Depuis quand l'un de nous est responsable ? Isaac, Scott et moi seuls face à un bébé qui hurle comme un dingue ! Vous imaginez la catastrophe ?!

\- Ok ! Ok Stiles ! On reste mais pitié tais toi.

Allison rit en voyant son amie retomber dans le fauteuil en soupirant et un sourire radieux éclaira les traits de l'hyperactif. Scott s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé, prenant la place laissée par les deux déserteurs.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Isaac. Un autre film ?

Lydia se releva, un air machiavélique, qui fit frissonner Scott, sur le visage. Stiles avait voulu l'obliger à rester, il allait en subir les conséquences, le loup-garou en était certain. Personne ne pipa mot lorsqu'elle s'avança jusqu'aux DVD et en choisit un et les protestations se turent sous le regard noir de la jeune femme lorsque le titre du film apparut à l'écran. Elle se réinstalla confortablement, prête à se laisser absorber par le célébrissime - et niaisissime- « Coup de foudre à Nothing Hill ».

ooOOOoo

Il était plus de deux heures du matin lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit lentement. Les deux femmes se glissèrent à pas de loups dans la maison, un sourire aux lèvres. Mélissa fit un pas dans le salon avant de s'immobiliser, surprise et attendrie par le spectacle qui s'exposait devant elle. La télé tournait dans le vide, Lydia Martin et Allison Argent étaient endormie, blotties l'une contre l'autre dans le fauteuil. Isaac était vautré sur le sol, son bras lui servant d'oreiller, aux pieds du canapé sur lequel Stiles dormait, un bras pendant dans le vide et les jambes emmêlées à celles de Scott. Ce dernier était sur le dos dans une position sûrement peu confortable, les bras de part et d'autre de la petite masse qui dormait profondément sur son torse. Visiblement, un petit être qui ne comptait que six petits mois sur Terre avait eût raison de l'énergie de la meute de Beacon Hills. Elle fit quelques pas, attrapa un objet et sourit encore plus. Aucun des adolescents n'ouvrit les yeux au petit « clic » de l'objectif et l'infirmière observa l'écran de l'appareil photo en souriant toujours. Voilà une preuve qu'elle garderait précieusement.

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 **Guest:** Contente que ça te plaise ^^ j'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre également.

 **Sunwings:** C'était presque ça XD J'espère que la suite t'aura plu.

 **Guest:** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ctte fin t'aura convaincu également.

 **bayruna:** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu auras apprécié le second aussi !

* * *

 **Et voilà, cette histoire est terminée. J'espère qu'elle vous aura fait rire et que les personnages sont respectés, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Je vous retrouve bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction, un peu plus longue cette fois-ci, et pourquoi pas, quelques OS ou two-shots de temps en temps ^^.**

 **Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt !**


End file.
